


Visitor

by Showtime (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Hockeyween 2016 [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dallas Stars, Graphic Horror Descriptions, Mild Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Showtime
Summary: There's a nighttime visitor and Jordie doesn't think he wants to say hello.





	

The small apartment that Jordie had bought wasn’t too bad. It was a little creepy, if Jordie was honest, but it gave the place character. It was large, but too large and he couldn’t seem to find enough furniture to fill it, but it was his home none the less. He settled here after games, after training; he cooked and danced around the kitchen; he fell asleep on the couch watching late night television, waking up with an aching body.  
  
The apartment was his… and Tyler’s dog, if Jordie was babysitting… except Marshall didn’t quite seem to enjoy his temporary accommodation.  
  
He would bark at the shadows, pull on the curtains in the bedroom when Jordie went to bed. He would bark as if there were no tomorrow at random points, lunging after things that Jordie couldn’t even see.  
  
He was doing it at the particular moment that Jordie was trying to do some training, sit ups and push ups, and, frankly, he was getting on Jordie’s nerves. He knew from past experience that Marshall wouldn’t stop no matter what he did, so he continued with his workout, turning his music up in a weak attempt to drown the barking out.  
  
Eventually, close to half an hour later, Marshall stopped, jumping up on the couch – where he weren’t supposed to go, but nothing Jordie ever did stopped he – and curling up to sleep. Smiling as he petted Marshall’s head and back, Jordie headed to the bathroom, setting his music to play through the wireless speaker he kept on the other side of the room.  
  
He was enjoying himself, singing out into his bathroom as he washed the sweat from his work out off, when he froze, hearing what he thought was a knock on the door. He strained to listen, but heard nothing. After a few minutes, trying to hear above the music, he went back to his singing as he washed his hair and got out.  
  
Glancing at the clock, Jordie frowned and decided on a quick bowl of soup for dinner – it was gone 11 and he needed to be at the rink at 5 for training.  
  
He dressed and ate, set the dog bed out and gave him food, and then headed to the bedroom to settle down for the night.  
  
It was going well; he was reading a book, lost in his own world, slowly falling asleep, when Marshall came running in, barking. He ran full pelt into the wall and Jordie sighed, marking his book with his bookmark and then standing up to check on the pup whimpering in between barks.  
  
“Segs is gonna kill me if you got injured, come here boy.”  
  
Marshall ignored Jordie, jumping up at the curtains and growling as he pulled on them, tugging them hard.   
  
“Marshall!”  
  
Before Jordie could get across the room to stop the dog, there was a crack as the curtain pole fell, the curtains tumbling to the floor.  
  
Jordie didn’t move to free Marshall, whimpering under the heavy black out curtains. He was more concerned with the grinning face staring in the window at him.  
  
The face sat in the middle of the window, and Jordie thought it might be a really good prank, before the eyes started moving, flickering around the room as though taking in a view. The eyes were bloodshot, the pupil cracked, and black seeped around the sclera. The mouth was horrifying. It twisted upwards towards both ears, cracked and much too large to be human. Sharp teeth glimmered menacingly in the light cast by Jordie’s bedside lamp. Blood dripped from the cracks up the cheeks of the face, making Jordie shudder.  
  
But the most horrifying thing, to Jordie, was that he lived on the fourteenth floor.


End file.
